Dying Symphony
by ShayaSar
Summary: Ianto needs to feel that Jack is really alive. JackxIanto.


The silence in the flat was suddenly interrupted when the front door flew open and crashed against the wall. Two men stumbled inside, lips crushed together in an almost bruising kiss, hands pulling frantically at clothes to reach the skin underneath.

Jack managed somehow to slam the door shut again with his foot before he made use of their privacy and started to rip Ianto's shirt open, not caring for the buttons that were flying in every direction. There was no time and no need to worry about the Welshman being pissed at him as Ianto gave Jack's shirt the same treatment and topped it with clawing fingers tearing the t-shirt beneath in two.

Shoving Jack roughly against the wall in the small hallway, Ianto kept on devouring his lover, hungry kisses confirming once again that Jack was alive.

"Don't. Do. This. Again!" Punctuating every word with a hard bruising kiss, Ianto's hands roamed over Jack's exposed chest, searching for wounds which were no longer there.

"I'm... oh god!" Losing the words in a moan, Jack's knees buckled when Ianto shoved his hand in his pants, gripping his cock hard.

Pressing his leg between Jack's he forced the older man to widen his stance, giving himself the opportunity to slip his hand even deeper and grabbing his lover's balls in a firm squeeze. Ianto drank the moan that came out of Jack's mouth with another bruising kiss, his free hand finding its way into Jack's hair, pulling the head back forcefully.

"Never. Again." Kneading Jack's cock and balls Ianto's licked over his lover's jaw and down the neck. "Never!" Biting down hard enough to draw blood, he ignored Jack's pained yelp and pulled him further down the hallway instead. Bumping the door to the bedroom open with his shoulder while proceeding to kiss his lover senseless, Ianto somehow managed to open Jack's pants and get rid of the remains of the tattered shirt.

With a hard shove, he sent Jack flying backwards onto the bed, both men using the short moment of separation to shed the rest of their clothes before Ianto crawled over Jack's heated body. He met his lover in another searing kiss, while he used his knee to shove Jack's legs further apart. One hand found its way down to Jack's hard shaft, starting to pump him it in earnest.

Jack's hands flew up, roaming over Ianto's body, pulling him closer, but Ianto wasn't having any of this. He grabbed his lover's wrists and pulled them to the bar in the headboard. "Hold on. Don't let go!" Trusting Jack to do as he was told, Ianto skidded back to kneel between Jack's spread legs. He coated his fingers in the pre-come that was leaking from Jack's cock and glanced at his lover briefly for permission.

Jack just nodded and opened his legs even wider, presenting himself to his partner. This would be rough, but they both needed it.

Not waiting any longer, Ianto spit on his fingers once for good measure and pushed two of them inside Jack without preamble. He felt Jack tense around him briefly, but when his confident fingers found the sweet spot, the hiss of pain quickly changed into a moan of pleasure and Jack started to push down on the fingers.

Ianto kept finger fucking him for a moment longer, trying to prepare Jack as good as possible, but his cock was throbbing between his legs and he soon pulled his fingers free. Pushing Jack's legs up, he didn't wait but sank into the tight heat in one go. Giving them both only a short time to adjust, he started thrusting in earnest, rocking Jack's body back and forth on the mattress.

The sounds in the room were reduced to the banging of wood against concrete when the bed banged against the wall repeatedly and the slapping of flesh against flesh with the almost primal moans providing a unique chorus to this symphony of desperate lovemaking.

Sweat was starting to trickle down Ianto's face and back and he dug his fingers into Jack's hips, hard enough to leave bruises. They had both their eyes closed, being completely lost in the moment of their coupling. When Ianto felt his climax rushing on, he grabbed blindly for Jack's throbbing cock, pumping it in time with his thrust, bringing them both quickly to completion.

Jack was tumbling over into oblivion first, his back arching up while he shot his seed over both their bellies. Following his lover's lead, Ianto screamed out his orgasm. He jerked his hips forward a few times until he collapsed onto Jack's slippery chest devouring him with a searing kiss.

The symphony changed to panted breathing, a sudden difference to the noise before, announcing the end of the act. Their breathing evened out after a couple of minutes and a soothing quiet settled over the room.

It was Jack who came back to reality first, finally releasing the hold on the bar he had still in a death grip. Letting his arms drop down, a sated smile spread over his face and he nuzzled his cheek to Ianto's now sweaty and damp hair.

"I love you."

"And I don't want to lose you," came the muffled reply.

"Ianto, I..."

"No, Jack!" Suddenly lifting his head, Ianto stared down at Jack. "I don't want you to take unnecessary risks with your life! I don't want to see you dead. Did it occur to you that it really could be the end some day?"

"Ianto, I'm a fixed point in...."

"Spare me that shit. We don't know that for sure. Even the Doctor didn't really understand it. Please, Jack, promise me to treat your life like it's the only one you have." Tears were now streaming down Ianto's face and he closed the small gap between them to put his lips over Jack's. "I love you, Jack. And I don't think I can deal with losing you."

"I will never leave you." Closing his arms around the slim body on top of him, Jack held on tightly. He would keep his promise. Until ultimately he was the one who would have to deal with losing his love. But those were thoughts for another day. A day hopefully very far in the future.


End file.
